


Sandbar

by fairhearing



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Beach Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderswap, Hand Jobs, Making Out, Ocean, Shore Leave, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairhearing/pseuds/fairhearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Chekov/Girl!Sulu!"</p><p>(I'd like to point out that "Hikaru" is an entirely unisex name. ;D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandbar

 

* * *

 

Chekov, wading in after her, was doing well, remarkably well, until the first proper wave loomed in the distance and he turned around and ran, very slowly, away.  
  
The wave ended up crashing against the backs of his knees. Sulu's laughter carried all the way over the water.  
  
"You got really close!" she called out to him, a figure in the distance treading water.  
  
"Was a strategic retreat," he called back in agreement. He squared his shoulders and tried again, striding purposefully into the surf, arms swinging.  
  
"Oceans are from Russia," he said, spluttering a little as he tried to jump with the motion of the water.  
  
"Are they?" He could see her grin even in the glare of two suns. "I should have known. But then isn't it kind of weird that you've never gone swimming in one?"  
  
"Ai, very tourist thing now," Chekov said with a dismissive wave that turned into a sort of slapping flail at the sudden spray that drenched his mouth. He coughed a little, but soldiered on, step by laborious step. "Too trendy. In Catherine the Great's time, oh, was best, but now it --"  
  
He was too distracted by Sulu's inexhaustible smile, the endless entertainment she seemed to find in his stupid jokes, to notice the wave.  
  
The last thing he heard was Sulu's desperate "Dive _into_ it!" before the water closed over his head.  
  
In the dark whirling rush underwater, he wasn't sure which way was which, in instead of out. He chose a direction anyway, dove until he hit sand, and then flung himself up till he broke the surface, coughing and sputtering.  
  
"Pavel!" he heard faintly in the distance. He pushed his dripping hair out of his eyes just in time to see Sulu break into her breaststroke.  
  
"No, no, it's okay," he managed to call out to her, still wiping at his face and jumping with the waves. "I'm okay!"  
  
She paused, still a good ways out.  
  
"You sure?" she said, visoring her eyes with one hand. "You don't have to come so far out, you know, it's okay --"  
  
In reply, he huffed and ducked down into the next approaching wave and managed to get back up in time, only swallowing a few mouthfuls of water along the way. He spat and dove again, keeping his eyes shut against the salt and using the sound of the ocean as his guide instead.  
  
"Not when," duck, dive, "someone," duck, dive, "is waiting," dive, swim, "for me..."  
  
He'd just gotten the rhythm down when his feet hit sand. He stood up, surprised.  
  
The water was almost calm now, bobbing against his chest and warm in the sunlight. He turned around, squinting at the way he'd come, the waves furling and breaking maybe ten meters away. It seemed like miles.  
  
"That was very brave," he heard someone murmur against his shoulder.  
  
Chekov turned, grinning, easing back into the water as naturally as he eased a hand down Sulu's back. "Yes, a fearsome quest, I think?"  
  
She held his hand in place and glanced up at him, giving him that look that made his mouth go dry, the one that said _I'm not laughing about this._ It was like he hadn't seen her for ten days, instead of ten minutes. Her hair was a wet black fall down her neck, her throat, and the sight of the white straps of her bikini against her already-tanned shoulders made him linger again over every little detail he'd memorized about her, lifeguard summers and semesters in Australia and weekend surfing every year since she was sixteen. His California girl.  
  
She was already starting to kiss him, her legs wrapping around his waist under the water where no one could see, wet and slippery and sun-warmed like... some kind of metaphor about summer itself that he couldn't formulate just now. He was a lot more interested in just kissing back, and in how she tasted, cool and clean against the salt-flavored air and around his deep breaths. Like he really was some kind of hero and she was the princess he'd just saved.  
  
"Hikaru," he said with closed eyes, not knowing what he wanted to say.  
  
She wrapped one arm around his neck and brought the other between his legs, still kissing him like an answer in the hot sunshine. The drop in his stomach with the weightlessness of the water, the heat of his cock in the coolness of the current, everything was unsteady and breathless, a feeling no one had ever had before.  
  
He didn't try to pull away; for the first time didn't feel ashamed for how crude and desperate he wanted her. He bucked in the way she had told him she loved, let his face contort in the way she had told him was beautiful, and let her stroke him all the way through the pulses of his orgasm, holding tight to her warm back and letting her hear his sharp grunts and soft moans and finally his slow, stunned breaths.  
  
She didn't say anything, before or after, and never stopped kissing him, either. Why would she need to? It was clear to them both. He'd gotten the hang of it at last.


End file.
